


Blanket Hog

by ouatisbae



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping habits are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Hog

Emma had always wrapped herself in the blankets since she was a child. It made her feel more secure and safe. This meant when she was with someone they had to deal with that. That person is Regina. Regina doesn't mind too much in the summer but in the winter it gets a bit cold. They live in Maine for Gods' sake. In the winter it was a battle for the blanket and she always had her hands full. 

"Emma give me some of the blanket, I'm freezing!" Regina says shivering, teeth chattering.

"Come here babe." Emma said only half awake.

Regina scooted over for the body heat. Emma lifted the blanket and pulled Regina into the warmth of Emma's little bubble. It was comforting knowing that someone cared enough for her. That was when they were first living together. Now, five years, and a kid later, the battles are a little different in their house. 

"Emma, can you see what she needs this time? I'm so tired." Regina whines from her sleepless nights since Vin started having those damn nightmares. She had been in their bed all week.

"Okay honey." Emma groans kissing Regina on the forehead. "It's a good thing I love you." She says walking out of the room. 

When Emma returned she had their four year old daughter in her arms. She was crying and wanted Regina. Regina being the big softy she is gives in and let's her in the bed with her. Lexi snuggles up to Regina and pulls the blankets towards herself as she fell asleep. Emma and Regina on either side of her holding the girl as she calmed herself and fell into a slumber. Both them soon followed her into sleep. 

A couple of hours later Regina woke up to a large thud from the other side of the bed. Regina looked over to see her daughter's feet where Emma was before. Regina stifled a chuckle before pulling her daughter back over to her. Emma stood up from the floor and looked at her. 

"I guess the battle for the blankets has taken a turn to a battle for the bed." She says smiling at her own humor.


End file.
